A wish that came true
by Starlight346
Summary: A group of normal middle school girls were walking home from school. What happens if one of them makes a wish that comes true? WARNING OC! no pairings yet rated T because chance of swearing
1. Intoductions

**I DO NOT OWN KHR**

* * *

**Hi Everyone, This is introductions for some OCs , There are still 3 OCs that i haven't decided. **

**So if you want one you have to tell me:**

**What name (full name),what he or she looks like, and what personality.**

* * *

Tsumi Setsuna ( My oc): A girl with a positive personality, but when angry she can cause chaos. She is American. She is also an otaku.

Birthday: May 20

Appearance: Short blue hair with a star pin in it,and purple eyes.

Flames: Sky flames

Weapon: Paper fans

* * *

Ruka Natsumi: She's kind, always cheerful and always manages to smile. She's American.

Birthday : February 6

Appearance: She has a streak of red in her long black hair , and she has green eyes.

Flames: Rain

Weapon: Voice

* * *

Cielo Lily: She's a kind of person who wouldn't hurt anyone , unless they hurt her. She is very overprotective. She is half American half Italian.

Birthday: May 10

Appearance: She's blond with bright blue eyes.

Flames: Sun

Weapon: Roses

* * *

Hino Sakura: She's a bit short-tempered, but when it comes to friends and family shes very protective.

Birthday: March 6

Appearance: She has long blond hair. Her eyes are a hazel color.

Flames: Rain

Weapon : ribbon

* * *

** Well that's all i got so far. See Ya at the story!**


	2. A wish

**I DON'T OWN KHR**  
**Hi everyone this is chapter one so it's probably short. WARNING CHANCE OF OOC please tell me if it is.**

* * *

**Setsuna's pov**

Another school day went by. So i was walking home with my best friends in the world , and i was looking at my pendent left for me by my parents that i never knew.

"Hey you guy whats your favorite KHR character?"

" Mine's Fran."

" I guess i like Basil."

" I like Hibari."

" Are you guys serious? Who doesn't Love Tsuna."

" Well i guess your right." Sakura always agrees with me. Then i just stared into my pendent, on the back it read "wish".

" Hey, do you guys think if I focus all my energy into my pendent and wish to go to the world of KHR it'll come true?"

"Hahaha, Setsuna that's impossible."

" Hey, At least I can try."

Then I start to focus all my energy on my pendent. It suddenly started to glow.

"SETSUNA, THERE'S AN ORANGE FLAME COMING FROM YOU HEAD!"

The next thing i knew we were in this mansion type thing. I swear I saw like thousands of men in black kneeling before us! Everyone was quiet until we heard someone.

" SETSUNA! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU FOR SO LONG"

A woman said hugging me. She looked like me expect the eyes.

"U-um who are you and where are we?" i asked.

"Oh, I'm your mom and we're in the Amorevole Famiglia's mansion."

" Can someone explain to me what happened?" Everyone (my friends) still couldn't speak from shock.

"I'll explain." A man with my same eyes said. " I'm your Father and this is your Mother. You are our daughter Tsumi Setsuna also Decima of the Amorevole Famigila."

"Wait Does that mean I have sky flames?"

"Yes."

"WAIT! The number one hitman in the world is Reborn right?"

"Yes."

" OMG, YOU GUYS WE'RE IN THE WORLD OF KHR! WHICH MEANS WE CAN SEE OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!"

"Wait, Setsuna that would put us in danger." Sakura gave a good point.

" That's why we'll train you four." My father said.

"Wait, why did my friends end up here?" I said with a serious tone.

"Oh. They're your guardians silly." My mother said.

Then we were sent to our rooms My parents went with me.

"Hey, Mom ,Dad After the you have to promise me something."

"What is it dear?"

" You have to send me and my friends to Namimori middle school."

" Okay dear."

* * *

**-Time skip 3 months-**

We're finally done with training. It's already been 3 then Sakura became my right hand-woman. Like my mom and dad promised we can go to Namimori Middle School. In the mafia Me and my friends have nicknames. Mine is the "Silent Wind". Sakura's is "Bloody Ribbon".They also say that Natsumi has the voice of demise. Lily's nickname was "White Rose."

"Well, It's time to go guys."

"Fare well my lady." men in black said to me.

"NO, Please don't leave me Setsuna!" my mother yelled.

"I'll come back one day I promise. Bye!" Then the jet took off. In the plane I sighed.

"Hey are you okay Setsuna?" Natsumi asked me.

"Im Just fine, I just don't know which arc we're in."

"Oh, I see well you should get some sleep."

" You should too." Then i slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Setsuna wake up we're here."

Then I saw Namimori Middle school.

"Mom and Dad said we start school tomorrow so we should go pick up our uniforms." Then we walked to the shop to pick up our uniforms.

"Excuse me but we came to pick up our Namimori uniforms." I said politely to the lady.

"Here you are Miss." then she handed me 4 uniforms. Then we left. Suddenly I see a lady ( Nana) drop a bag of apples.

" Excuse me, Do you need some help?"

" No I'll be fine."

"No, I insist. Me and my friends would be more than happy to help."

" Why, Thank You."

When we ended up at the lady's house I realized it was Tsuna's house.

"Well good bye miss."

"Wait! How would you four like to stay for dinner?"

"No Thank you. Take care!" I said as we left.

"Okay ,lets find the house were living in." I said.

"Hey ,It's right over there." Lily Said pointing 5 houses away.

"Well I guess we'll be living there."

* * *

**-Time skip one day-**

"EVERYONE WAKE UP TIME FOR SCHOOL, OR DO YOU WANT TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH!" i yelled. Everyone automatically woke up and got ready.

When we got to class the teacher told us to wait out side.

*RING*

"Okay class we'll be having four new students today. You four may come in now." Then we went in. We stood up in front of the class and smiled.

"Please introduce yourselves."

" Hello, I'm Tsumi Setsuna. I hope we can be great friends." I said with a smile. I over Heard some of the boys say "She's cute", But my heart belongs to Tsuna.

"Hello, I'm Cielo Lily."

"Hello, I'm Ruka Natsumi."

" Hey, I'm Hino Sakura."

"Now Please take your seats." I sat by Tsuna.

* * *

**-Time skip (sorry)-**

It's finally lunch.

"NO!" Everyone stared at me. Then I walked up to Tsuna and asked " Excuse me, But wheres the nearest vending machine?"

"I-it should be d-down the hallway"

"Thank you so much I'll be right back."

Then I went to the vending machine to buy 2 drinks and went back. I realized he was gone. I walked up to my friends.

"Hey you guys can we eat on the roof?"

"Sure."

When we got to the roof i saw Tsuna and his friends.

"Excuse me, but I want to thank you for earlier."

" Oi, Don't talk to Jundame like that, woman!"

" Please stop Gokurdera-kun."

"If Jundame says so."

"I forgot to introduce myself I'm Tsumi Setsuna and these are my best friends Ruka Natsumi, Cielo Lily , and Hino Sakura."

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but people call me Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna , this is Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Oh, Here before I forget." I handed Tsuna a juice box.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

**Sorry cliffhanger I have school so i might not update as often as I want anyways DO NOT FORGET you have a chance to have your own OC.**

**BYE~ **


	3. SAY WHAT?

**Hello, don't forget 2 more possible OCs. ( 1 Oc to Guest) Sorry for late update!**

**I DO NOT OWN KHR.**

* * *

"Ciaossu"

" R-reborn!"

Reborn looked at me and my friends. Then I couldn't help it. I picked up Reborn with a smile.

"Aw~ What's your name little boy?"

"Reborn."

"Your so cute. Sawada-san why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"He's Not my brother."

" I'm his tutor."

"I see. Oh, I'm Tsumi Setsuna, Reborn."

"Setsuna, we have to go."

"Okay~! Bye Reborn, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, And Gokudera-san."

Just as I was leaving I heard "Dame-Tsuna you better be careful." As i Expected of Reborn. I wonder if Tsuna knows I live 5 houses away oh well.

* * *

-TIME SKIP-

SCHOOL IS OVER! I think i'll visit Tsuna.

"Hey guys I'm going to visit Sawada-san okay?"

"Okay."

I Went home as fast as i could. I checked the mail and I saw a Red letter. It could only mean one thing. So i opened it.

_Dear Setsuna,_

_I want to let you know that I will be arriving in Namamori very soon. So Please make sure you prepare some of the paper work._

_From, Chun Yuki Your cloud guardian._

_P.S. I was kidding you don't have to worry about the paper work._

OH MY GOODNESS! The letter doesn't say when's she coming so I'll have to get things ready. Looks like I can't visit Tsuna.

" We're Home!"

"Welcome back! You guys we have something important! Chun-chan is coming!."

They sweat dropped.

* * *

-Next day-

" I can't wait!"

"Setsuna Just calm down."

" Okay."

When we got to class a boy walked up to me.

"E-excuse me b-but w-will y-y-you go out with me!"

I put a gentle smile on.

" I'm sorry, But I already like some one I like."

I heard some people chatting, when the bell rang.

"Okay class we have a new student today. Please come in."

" Yes , sir."

The room filled with gasped.

"Hello, My name is Yuki Chun. I hope we can be friends."

" Do you have any questions class?"

Someone raised their hand.

" Are you Chun the idol?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the door busted open.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Dame-Tsuna take your seat!" Then I gave him the ' If-you-call-him-that-again-you'll-suffer' look.

* * *

**Time skip lunch**

"Come on guys let's eat on the roof!"

"Okay." As we were walking to the roof i couldn't help that something was going to happen.

"Sawada-san!?"

"Tsumi-san what are you doing here?!"

Then I fell down on my knees anime-style with fake tears running down my cheeks.

"T-Tsumi-san!? What's w-wrong?"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE 10TH CRY!" Oh, no!

A gun was pointed to Chun's head.

"Who are you?" It was Reborn.

"HIE! REBORN!"

" Don't underestimate us."

"Now or I'll shoot." Then my reflex kick in. My hair became sliver, my eyes became blood red , my star pin turned jet black,and I pulled out 2 paper fans.

"HIEEE!"

"Don't you dare Reborn Or else you'll start a war with the Amorevole Famiglia."

" So I take it that you and your friends are _Chaos." _

"THE AMOREVOLE FAMIGLIA! THEY ARE THE THIRD MOST POWERFUL FAMIGLIA IN THE WORLD!" Hayato shouted.

"Why are you here?" Reborn ask

" You'll see." I said with a smirk.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**If you can please review , because I feel like no one's there.**

**Sorry I have school so I won't be able to update as often.**

**Bye~ **


End file.
